parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 19 - UbiSoftFan94
Here is part ninteen of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * -PRINCESS EMILY'S CASTLE-- * Twink: I wonder how Thomas is doing... You don't think he's found a way to beat that Tubba Blubba, don't you? * Emily: I wonder, too. I'm so worried... What if Thomas is hurt...? * Twink: Well... Um... No use wondering! Why don't we go out and try to eavesdrop again? If Thomas has managed to beat Tubba Blubba by now, Cerberus and his followers will be really, really mad! ...Don't you think? * Emily: You may be right, Twink! There's no use just sitting around worrying like this. Let's see what we can find out. FREES EMILY FROM THE CAGE BEFORE THEY GO THROUGH THE SECRET PASSAGE THEY ARE ARE TURNING AROUND, THEY SEE BOWSER AND KAMMY KOOPA * Cerberus: It can't be!! No! No! No! Explain that again! Slowly! * Miss Trunchbull: Your Wretchedness, I keep trying to tell you. Tubba Blubba was...gulp...defeated by Thomas. * Cerberus: Well, that's strange because... YOU TOLD ME HE WAS INVINCIBLE! How can you beat someone who's invincible? Grrrr... Stupid Thomas... I guess maybe he found out the secret that made Tubba Blubba not quite so invincible... And then he beat him... Gah!!! I despise Thomas! Really! * Miss Trunchbull: Your Filthiness... We have to come up with another tactic, and quickly. Thomas will most likely go to Shy Guy's Toy Box next. * Cerberus: Yes... So we should prepare something there for his arrival. I won't be satisfied just having him beaten up anymore! What we need to do is find his weak point and completely humiliate him! Yeah! Miss Trunchbull, you've gotta find out what Thomas hates, and... Unh...? FINALLY NOTICE EMILY Gaaaah! For the love of... Why... Why is Princess Emily here?! What's wrong with those guards? No... Wait, hang on. This is actually good timing, my mischievous princess. We're just discussing the weak points of our mutual friend, Thomas. So... Princess Emily... What do you know about his weaknesses, huh? And listen. You must be honest! Which one of these things does Thomas hate most? ANSWERS "MUSHROOM": Mmm... I see! Excellent! Is there another thing that fills him with dread? ANSWERS "THUNDER RAGE" Good, good... And how about these things? Which one of these does he hate? ANSWERS "SUPER SODA" Oh, excellent! Perfect! Thanks, Princess! Gwaa ha ha ha ha!!! Be sure Thomas can't avoid these things that he hates! We'll beat him for sure! Did you get all that, Miss Trunchbull? Get going immediately! * Miss Trunchbull: Bleah heh nyeah heh ho! Of course, Your Gnarliness! Thomas's really in for it now... ...or is he...? Hmmm... I started to wonder for a second there... But, then again, King Cerberus's ordered this so I have no choice but to obey him... I guess we'll see! * Cerberus: Of course you will. My tactics are brilliant. They're pure art! So... Miss Trunchbull, have Princess Emily taken back to her room immediately. Finally, we will witness the end of Mario! At last! Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha!! Kammy Koopa: Guards! Attention! Take Princess Emily back to her room at once! Koopatrols: Yes, ma'am!! * KOOPATROLS PICK HER UP * Emily: Oh well. Here we go again. TAKEN BACK TO HER ROOM WHILE TWINK FOLLOWS * --GUSTY GULCH-- * Skolar: Hello again, Thomas. I knew you could do it. I don't know how to thank you. I knew it was the right decision to ask you to help us. You're a great man. Now that I'm free, I can help you. Ha!! YOU THE STAR POWER "STAR STORM" ... Thomas. I have one bit of bad news. Unfortunately, Cerberus's life force seems to be getting stronger all the time. Most likely it's the Star Rod that's giving him more power. We're not even sure if he's noticing it or not, but there's no question that it's making him stronger than before. We will have to be much more carefu in the coming trials. Ah... I'm sorry to leave, but I must go back to Star Haven. The other Star Spirits are waiting for me there. Oh...and if you could... Please keep it a secret that I got lost in Forever Forest. Thanks, Thomas. Bye! TO STAR HAVEN GOES BACK INTO FOREVER FOREST --FOREVER FOREST-- * (Thomas escapes back to Toad Town as fast as his wheels can pump with his friends following) * Spencer: Hello? Is there anybody? I hope that scary nightmare is gone. I want my parents. Oh... Oh, hi, Thomas! (as Thomas and his friends arrive) Here, take this star piece, and get going on your way again. * Rosie: Oh no! Not my favorite frying pan! * Thomas: (gasps) It's a shy guy, who has James's frying pan! Let's stop him! (increases his health power and his full power and charges forward to pursue the shy guy with James's frying pan) * Twink: Thomas! IN Oh, thank heavens! Good to see you! We found out that you defeated Tubba Blubba! I knew you could do it! I just knew it! When we heard the news, the princess was very relieved. Oh, yes... I've got new information about the honorable Star Spirits who are still imprisoned. Have you ever heard of Shy Guy's Toy Box? It seems that one of the honorable Star Spirits is being held there. ...But where on earth is Shy Guy's Toy Box? I have no clue... ...Oh, time is short! I have to go back to the princess now. Good luck, Thomas! Princess Emily and I are always cheering you on. BACK TO EMILY GOES INTO A VACANT HOUSE NEAR HIM AND USES BEAUTY STEM'S POWER SHY GUY COMES IN OPENS A SECRET ENTRANCE AND HIS FRIENDS GOES THROUGH, AND FINDS A TOY BOX, BUT ENTER IT INTO TOY PALACE Category:UbiSoftFan94